Maybe in another life, Granger
by MayaMaximoff
Summary: -Tal vez en otra vida, Granger -le susurró. Draco&Hermione
1. Capítulo I

_Ésta es solo una historia que se me ocurrió por falta de inspiración para mi otra historia. Estoy tratando de mantenerlo en el supuesto séptimo año._

 _Cómo siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Rowling, yo solo escribo sobre la magnífica pareja que serían Draco y Hermione._

 _De trabajos y perdones_

 _Parte_ _1_

 **H** ermione entró en la biblioteca apretando contra su pecho los libros que cargaba entre sus brazos. Estaba respirando agitadamente e hizo mucho ruido al mover la silla para sentarse, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada de desaprobación de la señora Pince.

Abrió el libro sobre la mesa que tenía en frente suya, e intentó concentrarse en la lectura. Sin embargo, aunque intentara con esmero centrarse en ella, se mantuvo leyendo el mismo párrafo unas siete veces.

Finalmente apartó un momento la vista de las líneas que tenía delante, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Todavía seguía sintiendo su pulso algo acelerado, y estar donde estaba, por primera vez, no la calmaba en absoluto.

Aspiró por la nariz y soltó el aire por la boca, moviendo los hombros acompañando su respiración, intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué se sentía tan abrumada? Era solo una tontería.

Simplemente McGonagall había ignorado sin tapujos los últimos siete años y la había puesto en un trabajo con la persona que la había despreciado durante años.

Sí, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Seguro.

Se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien dejar un libro y una mochila sobre la mesa.

Levantó la mirada.

Pelo rubio, rasgos hermosos y ojos grises. Y penetrantes. Sus ojos le recordaban a la madera gris de un muelle bañada por aguas frías en invierno.

Azul con gris complementados.

-Granger -dijo el aclarándose la garganta.

-Malfoy -respondió ella en un leve murmullo. Se sentía nerviosa.

Si bien, no le tenía ningún miedo, siempre tenía esa pizca de expectación de como actuaría Draco Malfoy por una vez en su vida, sin estar despreciándola.

Bueno, tal vez exageraba. Había habido veces en las que Malfoy no la había tratado mal... Cómo en la Sala de los Menesteres o el día de su juicio.

Pero habían sido ocasiones excepcionales, ahora no estaban en plena Batalla y tampoco ante las puertas del Ministerio de Magia, estaban en la vuelta a clases en Hogwarts, después de la Batalla Mágica.

-Creo... Que sí te parece, deberíamos acordar una forma de hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones. Ya sabes, hay que hacerlo y planear la forma de exponerlo -habló automáticamente y sin trabarse, como si fuera una frase que tuviera meticulosamente aprendida.

La castaña no pudo evitar tambolirear los dedos sobre la mesa, señal de nerviosismo.

-Ehm... Claro. Supongo que podríamos buscar algunos libros y quedar mañana en un aula, ya sabes, apenas estamos en octubre y hay varias aulas vacías, nos podrán dejar alguna -intentó mostrarse serena, aunque habló algo atropelladamente.

Se sentía extraño que no la mirara con una mueca de desprecio, simplemente tenía una mirada vacía y una cara sin gesto alguno.

Draco transportaba en sí mismo un aura de tristeza.

El chico asintió y entornó los ojos mientras maquinaba algo en su mente.

-Espero que no te importe que yo acuerde la hora -respondió al cabo de medio minuto, y sin esperar una respuesta, sacó un pergamino y tomó una pluma, mojándola en el tintero de Hermione, escribió.

Después rasgó la hoja dejando solo la parte escrita, y se la dejó encima de la mesa a la castaña, que lo observaba extrañada.

-Hasta pronto, Granger -se despidió colgándose la mochila al hombro.

-Hasta después, Malfoy -contestó Hermione mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar el papel, aunque su mirada siguió la cabellera rubia del joven hasta que salió por la puerta de la biblioteca.

 _ **A las seis y media después de clases, obviamente. Quedemos en frente del aula 107.**_

Se había corrido un poco la tinta por las prisas de él al escribir. Su letra era fina y alargada, aunque a la vez resultaba bonita y limpia. Se parecía al dueño de esas palabras.

Dobló la nota y lo introdujo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba guardando sus cosas y encaminándose a la torre de Gryffindor, definitivamente no podía concentrarse.

A Hermione no le gustaba para nada comer en el Gran Comedor, teniendo en cuenta las cosas que había visto allí, normalmente iba a la cocina y le pedía a los elfos domésticos que le prepararan algo, comía rápidamente y se iba.

No obstante, esa mañana se dirigió allí, con la intención de mezclarse entre los estudiantes y desayunar pasando desaprecibida.

También había que tener en cuenta que tanto Harry como Ron y Ginny, no habían querido volver a Hogwarts después de la guerra, así que los primeros días del curso solía comer con Neville o Parvati, pero a mediados de Septiembre empezó a ir a la cocina. Era por eso que los leones se asombraron algo al ver el cabello enmarañado de Hermione sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hermione -dijo Parvati acercándose a ella, a modo de saludo.

-Hola Parvati -le sonrió de manera débil mientras cogía una tostada.

-Buenos días -apareció Neville sentándose en frente de ellas, junto a Seamus Finnigan, desperezándose.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos el pelo, Hermione -bromeó Seamus.

-Por cierto, sigue igual -comentó sonriente Dean Thomas.  
Hermione sonrió inconscientemente. Sentía que por lo menos tenía a alguien en Hogwarts.

-Yo también me alegro de veros -dijo dándole un mordisco a su tostada, algo contenta.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, con algún que otro comentario que hizo que la castaña se relajara y no pensara en lo ocurrido entre esas paredes.

Se dirigió a su primera clase mientras charlaba con Ernie McMillan.

Durante el transcurso de la clase, su mano llego al bolsillo de su túnica, y encontró el papel arrugado que le había dado el día anterior Malfoy.

Lo observó un instante, antes de que dieran por finalizada aquella clase y decidiera ir un momento a la biblioteca, buscando los libros que necesitaría esa tarde.

Hermione dobló por los pasillos del castillo, mirando los números que había en las puertas de las diferentes aulas.

104..

105..

106..

Frenó repentinamente al ver que justo cuando iba a llegar a la 107, Malfoy ya estaba de pie allí, fuera, apoyado contra la pared, jugando con un objeto, lanzándolo al aire y cogiéndolo en vuelo. Rápidamente lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Hola -la saludó mientras recogía su mochila, que estaba en el suelo.

-Hola -respondió Hermione secamente, y dirigió su mano rápidamente al picaporte de la puerta, abriéndola y entrando.

La habitación consistía en un par de pupitres, con algunos papeles viejos, plumas rotas o sillas cojas. Un pizarrón con unas palabras escritas a tiza, pero que no se leían claramente. Unas gruesas cortinas cubrían el amplio ventanal que había en una de las paredes. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de pólvo.

- _Discedite_ -murmuró la castaña apuntando con su varita a las cortinas, haciendo que estas se movieran y dejando que pase toda la luz del sol.

Murmuró unas veces más el mismo hechizo hacia los pupitres, apartándolos contra las paredes o en diversas esquinas, dejando solo dos para que ella y Malfoy pudieran trabajar.

-Gran trabajo -le dijo el chico rubio mientras pasaba por su lado y entraba, apoyando su mochila en una de las sillas y sacando varios libros.

Hermione murmuró un escueto gracias y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Cuál crees que nos serviría más? -la pregunta de Draco la sobresaltó. Lo miró y vió que le mostraba dos tomos.

- _Grandes Principios de las Transformaciones_ y _Crónicas de una Transformación_ -leyó en voz alta -. Supongo que el primero, el segundo lo leí en tercero y pude comprenderlo, no nos servirá de mucho -respondió pensativa, mientras fruncía el ceño y hacía un pequeño mohín con los labios.

Escuchó una pequeña risita entre dientes por parte de Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo qué te hace tanta gracia? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Él sonrió ladeadamente y levantó las cejas.

-Tiendes a hacer los mismos gestos que cuando teníamos once años -respondió con simplicidad.

Ella frunció todavía más el ceño, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes los gestos que yo hacía o no con once años? -inquirió algo mordaz. Relajó un poco sus facciones al darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva muy fácilmente.

-Digamos que cuando estábamos en primero tenía tendencia a mirarte -contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Digamos que cuando estábamos en primero me fijaba en tí.

Hermione lo miró con desaprobación.

-Estamos en las mismas, Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres de...?

-Si no lo entiendes ahora, tal vez puedas hacerlo más adelante.

Y la dejó así, con la palabra en la boca, pasando las páginas de _Grandes Principios de las Transformaciones_.

 _No me ha gustado para nada como ha quedado, pero supongo que necesito una introducción. En fin, saludos. PD: dejo un video que me ha gustado demasiado._


	2. Capítulo II

_Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Rowling, yo solo escribo sobre la magnífica pareja que serían Draco y Hermione._

 _De trabajos y perdones_

 _Parte_ _2_

Después de haber zanjado el tema tan indiscretamente, Draco apenas podía aguantar el dejar escapar una carcajada al ver que la castaña pasaba las páginas de un tomo de Transformaciones de forma furiosa.

Mordiéndose el labio para aguantar la risa, alzó la voz otra vez.

-Tal vez cuando estábamos en primero estaba, como decirlo... -Observó como la castaña paraba de pasar páginas y lo miraba fijamente, expectante. El saboreó la palabra antes de decirlo- colado por tí.

Lo dejó escapar y volvió su vista al libro. Prácticamente pudo imaginarse la cara de Granger, estupefacta y con la boca abierta, queriendo decir algo pero sin saber que replicar.

-Malfoy no me gustan las bromas estúpidas e infantiles -soltó al cabo de unos dos minutos. Parecía que tenía la voz atascada en la garganta-. Y déjame decirte que esta es de muy mal gusto.

Draco sonrió apenas visiblemente, para que ella no pudiera notarlo. Sin apartar su mirada del libro, le contestó.

-¿Por qué esto sería una broma de mal gusto? Además, tenía once años. Ni que te dijera que todavía sigo enamorado de tí -masculló pasando el dedo por los párrafos del libro.

-Yo no estaba sugiriendo que tu... -comenzó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-Parecía que lo hacías -la cortó el rubio. Su tono de voz fue uno seco y serio, aunque en realidad por dentro tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

Hermione permaneció callada durante otros dos minutos, al parecer debatiéndose si pasar de él o replicar.

-Sería una broma de mal gusto, dado el hecho de que me odiabas a muerte y solías despreciarme y humillarme -tajó. Draco no se esperaba que dijera eso -. Todos los días -recalcó.

A Draco esas palabras le sentaron como una bofetada. Había empezado con eso como una distracción para olvidar lo que continuamente lo estaba abrumando. Pero no, allí estaba de vuelta alguien, recordándole todas las putadas que había hecho anteriormente.

Bufó sonoramente y se acomodó la túnica de una manera que de sus brazos solo se veían las manos.

-Lo sé -musitó de forma culpable -. Aunque esto te lo digo de verdad, Granger. Realmente me gustabas y no sé porqué. Yo pensaba que eras solo una repelente sabelotodo, y aun así me gustabas. Después mi padre me dijo que eras una... -dudó unos segundos, cómo atascándose las palabras en su boca -. Hija de muggles. Me ví obligado a odiarte y repudiarte, y los prejuicios estúpidos me cegaron.

Cuando finalizó eso, levantó la mirada del tomo que sostenía en sus manos y miró a Granger unos segundos. Esta le miraba algo atónita, ya no tenía el ceño fruncido pero si los labios levemente abiertos.

No le respondió. Y el rubio lo prefirió así. Los siguientes diez minutos fueron un silencio tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

-En primero también me molestabas -le dijo lentamente.

-Se supone que los chicos molestamos a las chicas que nos gustan para llamar su atención.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio entre ellos, aunque no tan incómodo como el anterior. Cada vez estos eran más cortos.

-Me parecías guapo -admitió la castaña.

-Gracias, supongo.

-No digo que me lo sigas pareciendo -por la forma en que lo dijo, ambos supieron que era broma.

La tarde continuó pasando, algo más rápido de lo que ambos habrían esperado. En cuanto se hicieron las siete y media, recogieron sus cosas, cerraron las cortinas, y después, despidiéndose, cada uno se fue a un lado contrario del pasillo.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor no era un lugar que en las circunstancias, Hermione pasara mucho tiempo. Tampoco le gustaba estar allí.

Le traían demasiados recuerdos. Y no le gustaba recordar.

Recordaba las tarde allí, con Harry, y Ron, hablando, riéndose, jugando al ajedrez, calentándose al fuego, las bromas de los gemelos Weasley junto con su amigo Lee Jordan, las regañinas de Percy, las bromas de Seamus, las tardes sentada allí leyendo el Profeta.

Cuando ese lugar se sentía pacífico y seguro, como estar en casa.

Pero la guerra le había arrebatado eso.

Por eso nadie se sorprendió, que en cuanto la castaña cruzó el retrato de la entrada, hiciera una cabezada a modo de saludo a los presentes, y subiera sin titubear a las habitaciones.

Estando allí arriba, siempre volvía a atacarla la nostalgia. Recordaba las tardes allí, cuando dejaba pasar a Ginny a su dormitorio, hablaban durante horas. Cuando se sentaba en su cama a escribirle cartas a Viktor.

Dejó los libros y la mochila a un costado del baúl y se tiró en su cama.

Recordó la sensación que había tenido de comer en el Gran Comedor. Recordó los muertos que habían tenido que poner encima de las mesas, la gente herida. Recordó los llantos, los gritos desgarradores. Recordó el hedor a muerte.

Quiso llorar, odiarse por seguir viva, pero no pudo.

Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas.

La primera clase del día que tenía Hermione era Pociones, la compartía con un puñado de Ravenclaw, otro Gryffindor, con dos Hufflepuff, y un Slytherin, Malfoy.

Tampoco le gustaba esa clase, también le hacía recordar.

Definitivamente desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts, se le había ido la olla, todo le recordaba a la guerra.

Se sentó en un sitio en primera fila. Normalmente se sentaba con una chica de Ravenclaw. Estaba ocupada sacando sus cosas, cuando sintió que alguien la chocaba por detrás.

Se giró molesta y vió que Malfoy la miraba con frialdad.

-Lo siento ó mientras seguía su camino e iba a sentarse al fondo.

Durante los siguientes dos minutos los alumnos empezaron a entrar y ocupar sus sitios.

Turner, su compañera, la saludó y apoyó sus cosas en la mesa.

-Granger -la llamó.

-¿Mhm..?

-Se te ha caído del bolsillo -le dijo mientras le tendía un papel.

Hermione le agradeció y agarró el papel.

El profesor entró en el aula y comenzó a dar la parte teórica de la clase.

Sin poder aguantar a esperar hasta la siguiente clase, Hermione desplegó el papel y se encontró con esa letra que ya conocía.

 _Ayer lo pensé mejor. Se me olvidó mencionarte, que lo siento._

 _Siento todos los insultos, las humillaciones, todo._

 _PD: también me pareciste guapa en cuarto, ese vestido te quedaba bien._

La nota no tenía firma, pero sabía de quien era. Hermione sonrió por el último comentario, se notaba que lo había puesto para que la nota no quedará tan triste y llena de culpa.

Ese lo siento al chocarla le tomó un doble sentido.

La parte teórica de la clase acabó, y observó en el pizarrón la poción que debían de elaborar.

Cortó un trozo de pergamino, y escribió unas palabras rápidas. Hechizandolo con un encantamiento no verbal, el papel voló hacía su destinatario.

Hecho esto, comenzó a trabajar.

 _Se nota que la relación de Draco y Hermione avanza más rápido en este fanfic, es porque no va a ser muy largo :') saludos!_

 _PD: Dejame un voto para que Malfoy te envíe una nota diciendo que estabas muy guapa. Okey no_


	3. Capítulo III

_Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Rowling, yo solo escribo sobre la magnífica pareja que serían Draco y Hermione._

 **Notas**

 _Parte 1_

La cara de estupefacto que había puesto el chico al ver la nota de la castaña caer sobre su mesa, hubiera sido bastante graciosa de retratar de alguna manera.

Observando a su alrededor comprobó que nadie lo observaba, algo común. Ni siquiera tenía compañero, ya que nadie quería ir con él y los profesores preferían evitar peleas.

Abrió el papel y se fijó en las letras escritas en tinta roja. El pergamino era largo, ¿quería que le respondiera? La letra era redonda y apretada. Todo lo contrario a la suya.

" _¡Vaya Malfoy! ¿Debería sentirme mal por decirte que apenas me fijé en ti aquella noche?_

 _PD: No tengo nada que perdonarte. Pensé que lo sabías_ "

Sonrió al leer lo último, aunque se sintió algo avergonzado, bastante tonto había sido al hacer ese comentario sobre el baile de cuarto.  
Cogiendo su pluma, mojó la punta en tinta y comenzó a escribir en el mismo pergamino:

 _"¡Vaya Granger! Has herido mi enorme ego, supongo que Krum era demasiado alto para ti y no podías ver más allá de su pecho._

 _PD: ¿Cómo debería saberlo?_ "

Hizo lo mismo que Hermione, y el papel salió volando disimuladamente hasta la mesa de la castaña, tres filas más adelante.

Sintió algo de miedo, ¿había tomado confianza demasiado pronto? Tal vez la sensación de que alguien fuera agradable con él después de tanto tiempo lo había afectado algo. Se tranquilizó cuando, al leer el papel, Granger levantó la mirada y le sonrió divertida.

Trabajó un poco en su poción, hasta que tres minutos después un papel calló casi dentro del caldero.

" _Tal vez si que me fijara por encima del hombro de Viktor. ¿Eras tú el que iba con esa chica con cara de galgo argentino?_

 _PD: ¿Te suena aquel apretón?_ "

Draco contuvo una carcajada al leer la comparación de Pansy con un perro. Hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa al leer la postdata.

" _Pansy no fue mi pareja, la saque a bailar porque Zabini no soportaba su parloteo ni un segundo más. Ni tan siquiera recuerdo con quien fuí._

 _PD: No podría olvidarlo, fue un día... Extraño._

 _PD2: Tu papel casi se cae a mi preciosa poción, ¿Es ésto un sabotaje a mis resultados académicos?_ "

Se sorprendió al ver cuantos renglones había escrito. Se sentía una mago anciano escribiendo esas cartas con esa formalidad. Sin embargo, era algo agradable. Granger era ingeniosa y no lo trataba con desprecio después de todo.

La castaña tardó algo más en contestar, y Draco se puso nervioso. ¿Habría tomado mal su comentario?

Se dió cuenta que estaba obsesionado con no tratar mal a las personas. Quién lo diría, precisamente viniendo de él. Buscando agradar a todos sin ser petulante.

De repente, un papel con forma de avión le estrelló en la cabeza, arrugándose de la fuerza con la que le había dado.

Molestó miró que Granger se mofaba mientras fingía trabajar en su poción.

El papel se desplegó solo y Draco observó la hoja. Esta vez tenía manchas de algún líquido dorado y la letra roja estaba algo corrida.

" _Debió ser incómodo bailar con un perro. ¿Amnesia temporal, eh_ ( **aquí había un tachón borroso)** _Malfoy?_

 _PD: Siento que deberías hablar conmigo sobre eso, tengo curiosidad._

 _PD2: Tu papel casi le da al profesor. ¿Intentando dejarme mal en clase?_ "

Tragó al leer que quería hablar con él. ¿Para qué? Una cosa era mandarse notas estúpidas en clases de Pociones y otra que la vieran a ella, heroína de guerra, con un inmundo ex mortífago.

"Si Parkinson es un perro, Krum un tronco de árbol. Es una comparación terrible, pero cierta.

PD: Tambien habría que hablar sobre el trabajo de Transformaciones.

PD2: Es todo un maléfico plan para que te explote la poción en tus narices como a Finnigan."

Esperó que no se notara su evasiva, y mandó el papel hecho una bolita.

Cinco minutos más tarde, concentrado de verdad en su poción, y terminándola ya, otro papel doblado voló hacía él.

" _Podríamos seguir hablando de planes, comparaciones y trabajos más tarde. ¿Qué te parece ir a los campos de Hogwarts? No habrá mucha gente_ "

Draco se sintió ridículo. Ella no quería que los vieran aunque sea juntos, hablando o cualquier cosa.

" _No creo tener tiempo después de clases_ "

Evadió.

Pronto llegó su respuesta, mientras envasaba su trabajo realizado. A la vez que leía y observaba a Granger, vió que ella hacía lo mismo.

" _¿Quién dijo nada de después de clase? No tengo ganas de ir a Historia de la Magia._ "

Se sorprendió. Tal vez Hermione quería algo importante de él, si no, dudaba que pusiera tanto empeño en hablar con él.

" _De acuerdo_."

Replicó algo tajante. No recibió respuesta, más que una mirada de Granger que decía algo que no podía descifrar.

La clase terminó, y todos recogieron sus cosas. Tardó más de la cuenta guardando con parsimonia su pluma y cerrando los libros con lentitud. Finalmente el profesor dijo que debía salir ya que tenía otra clase.

Cuanto cruzó la puerta vió que el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Algo decepcionado comenzó a dirigirse hasta Historia de la Magia.

En eso, detrás de una estatua, alguien lo tomó del hombro.

-¿A dónde vas? Ven -la voz de Granger le pareció suave y melódica.

Sintió que la mano de la castaña encima suya le quemaba, y ella pareció darse cuenta de su nerviosismo, ya que la quitó.

El asintió rápidamente y, en silencio, caminando con pasos veloces, salieron afuera.

-¿Qué dudas tienes, Granger? -inquirió en un tono respetuoso.

-¿Estabas bien?

La pregunta le sorprendió. Parecía ser que la castaña se había vuelto impredecible, cada vez que abría la boca, o los actos que cometía, lo dejaban algo estupefacto.

-¿Tú qué crees? -ella solo lo miró fijamente-. Estaba destrozado. Sentía que todo se derrumbaba y yo estaba debajo.

Murmuró. Pateó una piedra que había en el pasto. Se acercaban al Lago Negro, ella lo miraba con atención.

-También estábamos a la deriva. Mi padre y mi madre, ambos habían actuado desde el miedo. Y yo... Sólo era un niñato, bueno, lo sigo siendo. Era un niñato con miedo a perder a su familia. Al principio me pareció un honor, fui ingenuo. Mis padres querían desertar. Tal vez ahora todo sería diferente, si no hubiera aceptado aunque mi madre me rogara, estaría exiliado en algún país del este.

Soltó un bufido que pareció un intento de risa. Granger seguía sin decir nada.

-El juicio fue fatal. Preferiría que me hubieran encerrado en Azkabán hasta que me pudriera. No veo sentido de estar aquí. Mi padre se quitó la vida, cobarde. Mi madre parece un fantasma, tan deprimente como ella sola -la forma en la que hablaba, arrastrando las palabras y con tanta frialdad, le hizo pensar a la chica que llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándose todos sus pensamientos -. Todo el mundo me odia.

Draco observó como Granger abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes que nada la paró hablando él.

-¡Lo peor de todo es que sé que es mi culpa! Es mi culpa estar en toda esta mierda, si no hubiera sido tan tozudo, mi padre estaría vivo y estaríamos los tres felices, perdidos por un bosque remoto de cualquier parte -escupió. Había tanto veneno en sus frases, que a Granger se le notaba afectada. Draco siempre había sido un narcisista con un amor enorme hacia su propio ser.

Ambos estaban de pie frente al lago. Granger tenía los labios fruncidos y el semblante serio. Draco solo la miraba esperando alguna razón por su parte.

-No es tu culpa -le dijo. El fue a rechistar, pero ella siguió con su discurso-. No es tu culpa en absoluto, Merlín. ¿No lo ves? ¡Querías tanto a tu familia como para intentar salvarla a toda costa! Estuviste un año sufriendo un auténtico calvario. Después la guerra, actuando desde el miedo.

Se quedó callada unos segundos, y puso su mano en el antebrazo del joven.

-La gente solamente está juzgando desde el odio y el recuerdo. Tal vez el pasado no cambie, pero las personas si.

Draco enmudeció. ¿Realmente Granger pensaba así de él?

-Gracias.

Ella le sonrió débilmente, como una sonrisa falsa que ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar aparentar realismo.

Sin decir nada, ambos volvieron rumbo al castillo, también en silencio. En cuanto llegaron al Hall, Granger se detuvo.

-Malfoy.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Gracias por no tratarme como si fuera especial.

Draco se mantuvo confuso, y simplemente sonrió con una mueca cuando ella le dió un suave apretón y se despidió subiendo unas escaleras.

-Eres especial, Hermione Granger, lo eres -musitó mientras se encaminaba a las mazmorras.


	4. Capítulo IV

_Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Rowling, yo solo escribo sobre la magnífica pareja que serían Draco y Hermione._

 **Notas**

 _Parte_ 2

 **L** os días iban pasando, y por consecuente las semanas.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde aquel día donde Draco se había auto impuesto lo especial que era Hermione Granger.

Tres desde la última vez que ella le había mandado una nota.

Dos desde que no le hablaba fuera de clase.

Una desde que ella había dejado de acudir a la biblioteca.

El rubio estaba bastante extrañado ante el brusco cambio de la castaña hacía él. Por un momento se había atrevido a pensar que la castaña buscaba una amistad con él.

Draco había vuelto a lo que era antes de esos ¿pequeños encuentros?, si, eso, con Granger.

Comía solo en su mesa, siendo ignorado por sus compañeros. No le hablaban mucho y por los pasillos la mayoría de Ravenclaws y Gryffindors lo trataban como si tuviera alguna enfermedad terriblemente contagiosa. Iba al rincón solitario de la biblioteca y leía con desgana.

En las clases nadie se sentaba a su lado y no iba bajo a ningún concepto al campo de quidditch.

Era como un Draco Malfoy completamente apagado.

Así que, cuando se dirigió a su clase de Pociones, solo era un día más. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, hoy harían una poción que sería gran parte de la nota del semestre.

La clase concurrió con tranquilidad y por primera vez no le costó demasiado no mirar hacía la mata de pelo castaño que tenía delante suya.

Si lo hubiera hecho tal vez visualizaría como Granger lo miraba con preocupación y se mordía el labio.

La poción a Draco le estaba quedando perfecta, y justo en el momento en el que iba a darla por terminada, estalló.

Y escuchó las risas de Finnigan y otro grupito de leones.

Draco había quedado hasta arriba de una sustancia violeta. Su poción.

También se habían manchado sus cosas, toda su mesa, y tenía toda la cara la tenía cubierta de un polvo amarillento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Slytherin alzó la voz:

-Eh Finnigan -lo llamó. Este lo observó con sorna y una sonrisa pedante.

Draco sintió ganas de reírse en su cara hasta que le doliera el estómago.

-¿Vas de gallito? -preguntó a la vez que con un dedo apartaba algo del líquido que tenía encima. No le dió tiempo de replicar al moreno -. No sé si te piensas que por estar en el lado de los buenos en una _guerra de mierda_ vas a ser mejor que yo. Porque para ser mejor que yo tendrías que ser especialmente listo, diestro en artes mágicas, especialmente guapo, especialmente encantador o especialmente bueno en quidditch.

Se quedó en silencio, saboreando las palabras que iba a decir. Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio. Hacía mucho que el joven rubio no contestaba a ninguna burla.

-¡Y oh, que casualidad, no eres nada de eso! Solo un enano estúpido con complejo de malo, eres un ridículo Finnigan -le escupió como quien no quiere la cosa -. Y por cierto, hacer que mi poción explote no va a hacer que nos olvidemos todos de la cantidad de veces que te explotaron cosas debajo de tus narices.

Dicho esto sacó su varita y vió que el susodicho se sobresaltaba asustado, pero Draco solo limpió sus cosas.

Cuando tenía todo recogido, la gente murmuraba en voz baja y el profesor lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin decir nada salió del aula dando un portazo.

Caminó con algo de rabia hasta el primer recodo, donde con fuerza estrelló su mochila contra la pared. Apresado por la cólera le propinó varias patadas a la mochila, rompiendo algún libro y miró que su tintero también se había roto y comenzaba a manchar todo.

No obstante, seguía enfurecido. Y le dió otro puñetazo a la pared con todas sus fuerzas y produciendo un golpe seco.

Y otro por el estúpido de su padre.

Y otro por la cobarde de su madre.

Y otro por el gilipollas de Voldemort.

Y otro por haber nacido.

Y otro por haber sido criado como un Malfoy.

Y otro por no morir en la guerra.

Y otro por sentirse afectado porque la sabelotodo de Granger no le hablaba.

Y así, poco a poco, sus nudillos no dieron más y comenzó a sangrar demasiado.

Estaba sudoroso, sangrando y con la mandíbula apretada a más no poder.

Una castaña lo encontró así, tirándose del pelo y respirando aceleradamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó sentándose a su lado. Intentó tomar una mano de Malfoy para inspeccionarla, pero no la dejó.

-Como si te importara -farfulló al tiempo que su sangre manchaba su pantalón.

-Me importa, Draco.

El rubio la miró fijamente a los ojos, evidentemente sorprendido.

-¿Qué has dicho? -quería escuchar eso otra vez.

-Ya lo has escuchado -sus mejillas se estaban volviendo carmesí -. ¿Vas a dejar que vea que tienes ahí?

Hermione lo curó con un hechizo al cual no prestó demasiada atención. Se veía _hermosa_ tan concentrada. Con el ceño fruncido y algunos mechones de pelo molestándola.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó sonriendo divertida.

-Tienes un moco -replicó sonriente. Ella puso cara de pánico hasta que el habló otra vez-. No tienes un moco, Gran... Hermione. Solo me gustan tus pecas.

Se sonrojó más y terminó de curarlo. Después arregló sus libros y el desastre de su tintero y le entregó la mochila.

Pero ninguno se levantó de ahí.

-Seamus se ha quedado muy avergonzado -le dijo en un murmuro mientras negaba divertida -. Cuando te has ido ha empezado a despotricar contra ti.

Draco sabía que se arrepentiría después de sus actos. Ahora seguramente Hermione pensaría que era un loco.

Un momento... ¿Por qué la llamaba Hermione? ¿Y por qué le preocupaba tanto que pensara ella?

Arrugó la nariz en una mueca de desaprobación, gesto típico en él.

-No me preocupa demasiado lo que ese piense sobre mi, creo que tiene una nuez por cerebro.

Hermione comenzó a reírse suavemente y Draco solo le sonrió.

-Oye Draco... -comenzó a murmurar otra vez la castaña-. Tengo que irme, pero... Te hablaré después.

Le dió otro apretón en la mano, pero esta vez le acarició levemente con el pulgar.

-Adiós Hermione.

La castaña se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Draco sentía que le escocía donde ella le había tocado.

Y como algo le hormigueaba en el estómago.

-Merlín...

Se puso de pie, marchando hacía su Sala Común.

 **O0o0o0o**

 **D** raco había ido a dejar su mochila en su habitación y se había dirigido a la biblioteca a hojear algún libro.

Se sentó en su mesa de siempre. _Crónicas de una Transformación_ , parecía ayer cuando tuvo que hacer aquel trabajo con Hermione.

Llevaba unos pocos minutos de lectura cuando un papel arrugado cayó en el libro.

 _Ven a la sección de Astronomía._

Ya reconocía su letra al instante. Dejando el libro abierto y con la nota en la mano, se adentró entre los estantes.

Llegó al final, en un rincón algo oscuro y polvoriento. Iba a dar vuelta sobre sus pasos y sentarse otra vez, cuando alguien le saltó a la espalda pegándole un susto.

Se tranquilizó al escuchar la suave risa de Hermione Granger.

-Hola -le dijo sonriente.

-Hola -respondió levantando las cejas -. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Ya lo verás -y acto seguido la rizada le tendió una mano. Sin dudar demasiado la tomó y lo guió en silencio hacía más pasillos -. Quiero enseñarte algo.

La miró interrogante pero se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que ella se paró en seco frente a un estante sin salida y permaneció unos segundos así.

-¿Qué me quieres...?

Pero no siguió hablando. O más bien no pudo.

Hermione se había dado la vuelta, y rápidamente poniéndose de puntillas, le dió un tímido beso en los labios.

Permaneció así dos segundos al menos. Y se fue a separar, pero Draco la atrajo hacía él tomándola de la cintura y abriendo la boca para que ambos intensificaran el beso. Y así lo hicieron.

Comenzaron a besarse descontroladamente, con las manos de Hermione echadas al cuello de Draco y el sujetando su cintura, pegándola hacía el. Una de sus manos viajó a la mejilla de la joven, y comenzó a acariciar su pómulo.

Se separaron. Los labios de Hermione tenían un tono carmesí y el pelo revuelto.

-Es algo que quise hacer hace mucho tiempo -le masculló, plantando un último beso y marchándose, dejando a Draco solo.

Después de unos minutos también salió. Le pidió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma a la señora Pince (que lo observó con recelo) y escribió para mandarselo a ella:

 _Yo también._

 _-D_

 **0O0O0O**

 _HOLAAAAA, gg. Creo que después de esto solo voy a hacer una parte más y el epílogo._

 _Como dije no va a ser muy largo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, es la primera escena Dramione que escribo_ __ _._

 _-JU._


	5. Capítulo V

_Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Rowling, yo solo escribo sobre la magnífica pareja que serían Draco y Hermione._

 **o0o0o**

 _De como el mundo da la espalda_

 **Parte 1**

Parecía ser que todo el mundo se había percatado del evidente cambio que había en la relación que mantenía Hermione con Draco.

¿Qué eran? La verdad ninguno de los dos lo tenía demasiado claro. Eran algo más que amigos, tal vez ¿ó nunca habían llegado a fundar una amistad?

Después de ese beso en la biblioteca, Hermione había vuelto a su actitud de siempre con el joven Malfoy. Le sonreía, iban juntos por los pasillos, en cuánto terminaban de comer o cenar se iban juntos a pasear, e incluso se habían abrazado.

Sus conversaciones en realidad eran bastante... extrañas. Podían variar completamente. Un día podían hablar desde lo más profundo de ellos mismos, abriéndose al otro, y al siguiente de cosas completamente triviales y sin importancia.

A Draco le gustaba cuando ambos iban en los fines de semana a dar paseos por las calles del pueblo, curioseando y haciendo bromas sobre los escaparates de las diversas tiendas.

Hermione prefería las tardes tranquilas donde iban a sentarse por los campos de Hogwarts, ella solía apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y proseguían con sus charlas de horas. La verdad es que a ninguno le importaría demasiado si tuviera que pasarse días y horas seguidas hablando con el otro, sentían que cualquier tema que plantearan podría ser debatido y siempre habría alguna broma que hacer.

Una de aquellas tardes, Draco trajo de las cocinas de Hogwarts una botella de whisky de fuego.

-¿Qué significa esto, Draquito? -preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, a él le irritaba terriblemente que lo llamaran así.

-¿Tú que crees, Hermy? -la sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció y le pegó un golpe amistoso en el hombro al Slytherin.

-No me llames así -cerró los ojos aparentando molestia. Draco sabía que ella no estaba enfadada, no se enfadaban entre ellos.

-La he rescatado de la cocina, es un whisky bastante viejo ¿sabes? Y encima querían tirarlo... Malditos desconsiderados -bromeó mirando con una sonrisa sincera a Hermione.

Hermione se maravillaba cada vez que Draco le sonreía de esa manera. No eran esas muecas cínicas que ponía cuando eran pequeños, ni tampoco esas sonrisas tristesque le dedicaba a todo el mundo. Con la castaña se había vuelto completamente diferente, vaya ironía, pensar que hace unos pocos años la despreciaba.

Y ahora la palabra sangre sucia le causaba repulsión.

Aunque ambos se hubieran sentido bastante solos al entrar aquel último año al colegio, ahora se tenían el uno al otro. No eran como un perro y un gato. Tenían bastantes cosas en común.

A Draco también le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, y pese hubo una época donde deseaba ser el centro de atención, detestaba con todo su ser las grandes multitudes chillonas de gente.

A Hermione también le agradaba sentarse frente al fuego y charlar con sus amigos de algo que no fuera quidditch, aunque aquello le sorprendió en un principio a ella, ya que pensaba que Draco sería como Ron, el cual hablaba muchísimo de su equipo favorito y las jugadas, y eso que llegaba un punto hasta en el que el mismísimo Harry se aburría de escucharlo hablar por horas sobre los Chudley Cannons.

A ambos les gustaba la Aritmancia, y el puddin de manzana muggle -el Slytherin se había sorprendido al saber que era algo muy común en el mundo de los no mágicos, cuando la Gryffindor se lo comentó-.

Draco le enseñó sus libros más preciados sobre profecías y antiguos pueblos mágicos, Hermione le mostró sus libros de poesía muggle, que iban desde Marwen a Ruben Dario. También el disfrutó haciéndola escuchar The Incandescen Magicians, y ella le puso Oasis.

-¿Y para qué lo traes aquí? -frunció el ceño y los labios mirando al rubio y después el líquido.

-¿Hermione, alguna vez has bebido? -inquirió con las cejas levantadas.

-No...

El continuó mirándola.

-Bueno... -murmuró bajando la cabeza.

-¿Mmm? -le sonsacó con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay, Draco! -exclamó -. Sólo un par de veces antes de venir aquí... Quería ya sabes... Olvidar.

Le miró compresivamente y levantó la botella, y mientras hacía movimientos habló, destapándola:

-Arriba... Abajo... ¡Al centro, y para dentro! -se rió mientras llevaba el pico a sus labios y bebía.

Dió un trago y Hermione, aunque titubeaba, se dispuso a agarrarla.

-Espera... -farfulló mientras sacaba una poción de su túnica. Veritaserum. La mezcló en la botella junto al Whisky de fuego -. Ahora podremos jugar a Las Diez Preguntas.

Hermione, sin importarle mucho la situación que le ofrecía Draco, tomó dos tragos haciendo un sonoro ruido.

 **o0o0o**

Draco sostuvo a la castaña del hombro mientras ambos caminaban tambaleantes por los corredores del séptimo piso. ¿Qué hacían allí? La verdad ninguno de los dos estaba seguro, empezaron en los jardines dando un traguito al Whisky de fuego, y terminaron en las cocinas exigiendo más a los elfos domésticos.

Triunfantes de haber conseguido otras tres botellas de dicha sustancia, corrieron entre risitas bobas por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y gracias a Morgana no se habían topado con ningún profesor, solo con algún que otro alumno de primero o segundo que los miraba con extrañeza.

-Eggghh... Draco go me tenggo que igg a miiii togggge de Gryffindoooogg -intentó decir Hermione al tiempo que ambos se apoyaban en una pared.

-¡Noh, Hedmione! -chilló. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza exageradamente al hablar-. Me gudta edtar contigo Hedmy.

Hermione sonrió bobamente.

-¡Cuando me llamad adi duena a gedmen! -parecía que era un niño pequeño con la boca llena de comida, intentando hablar de manera tan torpe, escupiendo bastante. Hizo una pedorreta con la boca y apoyó su cabeza con la de Draco.

-Shhhh -el rubio le puso un dedo en la boca de forma bruta -. Sabed Hedmione, siempre me had gudtado. ¿Pod qué creed que no moledtaba tanto a otrod hijod de muggled? Cdeo que hadta yo me di cuenta anted que tú, ¡y edo que fue hace poco!

Pese a su estado, la Gryffindor se quedó en silencio, sorprendida.

-¡Oh, Draco! -se lanzó a abrazarlo de una manera bobalicona -. Creo... Creo que te quiero. ¿Sabes? No se porque la gente te odia, creo que eres un chico encantador. Si no fuera porque no me quieres, te besaría otra vez.

Hablaba con un tono ensoñador, como si Draco no estuviera allí y la chica le estuviera hablando a su diario.

-¡No digad tontediaz! -estalló el rubio. Durante unos segundos pareció que recuperaba la lucidez y tomó de las manos a Hermione, dejando de hablar de manera tan torpe y grotesca -. ¡No me gusta, me encantas! Llevo años queriendo pasar mis dedos entre tu pelo mientras te beso, y abrazarte y hacerte sentir algo que no sea odio hacía mi. Tal vez fui un idiota contigo todo este tiempo, pero créeme que más que nada era por obligación... Hermione llevas demasiado tiempo gustándome. Y podría precisar que te quiero con locura desde aquel apretón de manos en el ministerio.

Se formó un silencio, aunque no era incómodo. Ella asimilaba lo que acababa de oír y el buscaba que más decirle.

-Me gusta que tengas el pelo enmarañado, que tengas tantas pecas, que enrojezcas furiosamente cuando alguien te alaga o cuando algo te da demasiada rabia. Me gusta que seas perfeccionista, que vayas por la vida mirando al frente y orgullosa de quien eres. Me gusta que sepas ver el lado bueno de todo el mundo y que tengas mil y un soluciones a cada problema que se te ponga en frente... ¡Oh Granger, que me has hecho!

El rubio quería seguir sobre su largo discurso de lo que le gustaba de la castaña, pero no pudo, porque otra vez la chica lo mandó a callar posando sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso tierno.

Abrió su boca dejando paso a su lengua. Sabia a Whisky y caramelos de miel.

Y se besaron, poco a poco con más intensidad. De un beso tierno a uno feroz y abrasador.

Ignorando todo. Hasta el hecho de que había alguien observándolos boquiabierto.


	6. Capítulo VI

_Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Rowling, yo solo escribo sobre la magnífica pareja que serían Draco y Hermione._

 **o0o0o**

 **De como el mundo da la espalda**

 _Parte 2_

Hermione había pasado el resto de la noche a los besos y risitas tontas, acompañados de tragos de Whisky junto con Draco.

Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado, y mientras se preparaba para bajar a desayunar, rememoró la noche pasada y enrojeció levemente.

Espera, a él le gustaba que hiciera eso. Y enrojeció de forma furiosa.

Entró en el Gran Comedor de forma y normalmente, no hubiera llamado la atención, pero percibió como la gente empezó a cuchichear en cuanto pasaba. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre Neville y otra alumna de séptimo.

-Buenos días -dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa agradable. Comenzó a servirse un poco de café y algo de leche, y agarró un bollito.

Nadie respondió. Neville tragó incómodo y con los ojos abiertos bebía su zumo de calabaza. Seamus le dedicó una mirada furtiva.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió arrugando la nariz. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo.

-Ahora vienes a hacerte la inocente, eh, ¿Granger? -le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Mide tus palabras antes de soltarlas, Finnigan -escupió. Normalmente no se comportaría así, pero comenzaba a irritarse por la actitud de Seamus.

-¿Vienes tú a decirme que hacer? -levantó las cejas con sorna y miró a Dean, buscando apoyo. Éste solo se rascó la nuca y volteó la mirada. Hermione comprendió que no se pondría de parte de Seamus pero tampoco la defendería.

Neville miraba de Seamus a Hermione, como si fuera un partido de ping pong. De vez en cuando bajaba la mirada a su desayuno y daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Cierra el pico, Seamus. Después te dejan como un idiota y te atragantas con tu estupidez-replicó mordazmente. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, hasta que vio como había vitoreos y gritos en la mesa de la casa Slytherin.

Rápidamente, se puso de pie y alzando la cabeza buscó a Draco con la vista. Seguía sin entender nada, ¿qué le pasaba hoy al mundo?

Seamus la había estado mirando medio boquiabierto, con el ceño muy fruncido y apretando fieramente el tenedor que sostenía.

-Ve a buscar a tu noviecito el mortífago, Hermione. -soltó.

-¡No sé de qué diablos hablas!

-¡Deja de hacerte la inocente de una puta vez! -el moreno se puso de pie gritando de aquella manera tan fuerte. La mayoría de las personas se quedó en silencio, mirándolos. Seamus apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y se acercó a Hermione de manera desafiante-. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que te vas besuqueando por ahí con Malfoy! ¿Lo sabe tu querido Weasley? ¡O mejor, aún! ¿Qué pensará Potter?

La castaña frunció los labios y cerró su mano fuertemente alrededor de la correa de su mochila. Sin poder contenerse más, y casi temblando de la rabia, estrelló su puño contra el pómulo del chico.

El joven se sorprendió y puso su mano sobre su mejilla. La gente de las otras casas, incluso las serpientes, comenzaron a acercarse y a gritar en busca de pelea. ¿Dónde estaban los profesores? Intentaban abrirse paso entre la multitud, en vano.

Cinco segundos después, Finnigan, con la palma abierta y su anillo en el dedo, estrelló su mano contra la cara de la castaña.

Los gritos se intensificaron.

Hermione Granger, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse, salió corriendo, moviéndose a base de empujones y patadas.

Sin querer alguien le había hecho un arañazo en la mejilla.

Salió corriendo, empujando las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Mientras subía escaleras y pasaba pasillos, sin darse cuenta llegando a la torre de Astronomía, pensó que todo parecía muy irreal.

Ahora todo el mundo se enteraría de lo que tenía con Draco.

Bueno, no tenía muy claro que eran. Pero le quería.

O más bien, lo amaba.

Podía afirmar eso ciegamente. Tampoco sabía en que momento exacto había comenzado a gustarle, para pasar a enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

Solo sabía que disfrutaba el remolino de sentimientos que sentía cuando pasaba tiempo con él.

Así que no le avergonzaba que el mundo supiera que le quería, si no que tenía miedo de la reacción de sus amigos.

Arrastrándose por la pared, hasta sentarse en el suelo, dejó que cayeran algunas lágrimas.

Poco a poco, comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada, tapándose la boca con la mano.

¡Joder! Acaso la guerra, que tan difícil y cruel había sido con todos, ¿no era suficiente para hacernos aprender que los prejuicios no eran buenos?

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó llorando, hasta que sintió que pasos se aproximaban a ella.

En cuanto se sentó al lado suyo, y le apretó la mano con cariño, supo que era él.

Levantó la mirada y vió que le dirigía una sonrisa.

Su boca se entreabrió.

-¡Draco! -chilló mientras lo abrazaba y hundía su cabeza en su cuello. Se separó de él y examinó su cara. Tenía la mandíbula hinchada y y un ojo amoratado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le formuló el al tiempo que ponía atrás un mechón de pelo castaño.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo -contestó Hermione. Él sonrió al ver su preocupación. Draco sentía un pequeño coraje al saber que no podía hacer nada para que Hermione dejara de llorar, porque tenía una mínima idea de la razón.

-Finnigan es un gilipollas, completamente. -dijo entre dientes el rubio -. No podía marcharme sin haberme asegurado de haberle roto la nariz. ¿Quién se piensa que es para ponerte una mano enci...?

Parecía que a la Granger de le hacía costumbre mandarlo a callar con su cercanía.

Había pegado su nariz con la de Draco, de una forma que él podía sentir su aroma a caramelo y pergamino. Sus respiraciones iban acompasadas. Draco puso sus dos manos en ambos lados de la cara de la rizada.

Lentamente se pegó más a ella. Sus labios se rozaron, y fue como un detonante para ambos.

Comenzaron con el beso pegando sus labios de forma brusca, para después abrir ambos la boca y profundizar con necesidad la acción.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas. El rubio sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre y recordó el labio roto de la chica. Le estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Mira eso! -le murmuró afectado. - ¿Te duele?

Ella simplemente asintió avergonzada.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así de magullado? No me creo que Seamus te haya dejado así, es bastante bobo.

Draco sonrió al escuchar a Hermione insultar al chico.

-Pues, ayer cuando llegue a la sala común, entré y casi todos se dieron la vuelta con furia. Había demasiada tensión. Realmente al principio no comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que se acercaron McFulen y Nwostan. -comenzó a relatar. Hermione no tenía ni idea de quienes eran McFulen y Nwostan -. La gente empezó a cuchichear y Nwostan me dió un empujón. Resulta que uno de sus siervos gilipollas nos vió y nos sacó una foto.

Hermione abrió la boca entre sorprendida e indignada. Observó al rubio buscar en su bolsillo, hasta que sacó un papel.

Era una fotografía magica. Ambos aparecían... Besándose. Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas. Para rematar, tenía movimiento.

-Te ves preciosa -comentó Draco mientras le pasaba la fotografía. -Entonces comenzaron todos a abuchear. Entre los dos me pegaron un par de golpes, pero puedo reconocer que le quebré el tabique a McFulen. Aparecieron Nott y Zabini y me defendieron, calmaron las cosas y fin.

La castaña enmudeció, sintiendo las palabras atorarse en su garganta.

-Merlín, todo esto por mi, yo...

-Sh -mandó el a callar. -Volvería a hacerlo.

Hermione sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

-Draco, te quiero. -dejó escapar.

Draco la miró de refilón. A ella le pareció ver unas ¿lágrimas? Asomarse por sus ojos.

-Yo también lo hago Hermione, demasiado. Y por eso he decidido esto.

Ella arrugó la nariz extrañada.

-¿Qué dices...?

Malfoy le extendió un papel, estaba algo arrugado y reconoció al instante la letra del rubio. Pensó que le daría eso y se marcharía.

 _Hermione._

 _Te escribo esto desde la oscuridad de mi cuarto, en Slytherin. Supongo que ua te habré contado lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sin embargo, gracias a eso acabo de llegar a una conclusión sumamente importante._

 _Te amo, Granger. Y pienso que sería demasiado egoísta querer tenerte para mi y arruinarte todo a ti. Siendo sinceros, yo solo te tengo a ti. Si renuncio a lo que quiera que tengamos, es simplemente porque no soporto que estés en malas situaciones por mi culpa._

 _No quiero eso para tu persona, ni de lejos. Quiero que tu vida sea plena y maravillosa._

 _Y eso es algo que no puedes tener junto a mi._

Los ojos de Hermione se estaban aguando, cuando miró a Draco. La mirada que le devolvió el rubio la destrozó por completo.

-¿Draco? -se le quebró la voz. El susodicho estaba llorando.

-Te amo -murmuró antes de besarla. Parecía que son aquel beso quería decir todo lo mucho que lo hacía, que era lo mejor que tenía.

El ahora tenía la conciencia tranquila. Ella tenía la carta. Y la foto, y sabía que la amaba, el porque de sus decisiones.

Se puso de pie, y comenzó a limpiarse la túnica, tratando de retrasar el momento en el que debería marcharse y alejarse de su castaña.

Agradeció a Merlín cuando Hermione puso su mano helada sobre su hombro.

-Espera -seguía teniendo la voz temblorosa. -Yo te quiero a ti. Te amo a ti. No a otra persona. Renunciar a las cosas no va de acorde a ti, Draco Malfoy. No pienso perderte por unos prejuicios estúpidos...

Él supo que ella no iba a poder seguir hablándole.

Frotó con suavidad la mano de Hermione, antes de dejarla caer.

Se dió la vuelta con lentitud, cerrando los ojos.

-Tal vez en otra vida, Granger. —le susurró.

Se dió la vuelta nuevamente, seguro de poder salir de ahí y pasar el resto de su miserable vida intentando olvidar todo.

Eso era lo correcto, pero sí lo era, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

La voz de su castaña lo hizo parar en seco.

-No me olvides, Malfoy.

-No lo haré -replicó con un hilo de voz. Y salió de allí.

Con el sonido de los sollozos de Hermione persiguiendo su conciencia.

Porque para la joven Granger, hasta Draco le había dado la espalda.

 **o0o0o**

 _Enserio si dejáis un review o seguís la historia no me enfado._


	7. Epílogo

_Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Rowling. Yo solo escribo sobre la magnífica pareja que serían Draco y Hermione._

 _Éste va a ser un capítulo más corto de lo normal. Después de éste epílogo viene un extra :D_

 **o0o0o**

 **Llévame otra vez al principio**

 _Parte única_

Aquella mañana de otoño Hermione se despertó impaciente, y nerviosa. Lo hizo todo de forma incorrecta, cosa que extrañó a todos en la casa de los Weasley-Granger.

Hugo le preguntó si tenía fiebre y todos estallaron en risas, aunque la de la castaña fuera bastante incómoda y nerviosa.

Salieron hacía la estación de King Cross. En el coche la tensión era bastante palpante, y Hermione miró rígida al frente durante el trayecto. Solo quitó su vista al sentir que alguien le apretaba la mano.

-Hermione -la llamó Ron.

Rose y Hugo habían salido del coche y estaban intentando sacar el equipaje de la pelirroja, con resultados nulos.

-¿Mhm?

-¿Sabes quien va a estar, verdad?

Hermione le estrechó la mano fuertemente. Ron la había apoyado siempre. Sabía que ella nunca lo amaría, que aunque pasaron dieciocho años desde la última vez que vió a Draco, seguía amando al embargo lo aceptó y apoyó a la castaña. Se casaron, tuvieron hijos y eran una familia unida.

-Draco -dijo en un susurro, que parecía más bien para ella, aunque aún así él la escuchó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó quitando las llaves del vehículo y desabrochando el cinturón.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? -farfulló de manera retórica -. Estoy casi segura de que apenas debe recordarme.

Iba a salir del coche, pero la mano de Ron la detuvo nuevamente.

-¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera renunciado a ti? Deberías mirar el lado bueno... Y tal vez acercarte a él.

-No pienso hacerlo.

Fue una respuesta seca y cortante. Ronald, algo molesto, la dejó salir e hizo lo mismo, ayudando a sus hijos con el baúl y el gato de Rose. Hermione comenzó a enumerarle a Rose las cosas que debía hacer y como reaccionar frente a distintas situaciones. Cruzaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, y siguieron charlando hasta encontrar a Harry y Ginny, junto con sus hijos.

-Hola -les saludó Albus con alivio

Rose, con su impoluta túnica nueva, le sonrió.

-¿Todo bien al aparcar, entonces? -le preguntó Ron a Harry -. Para mi sí. Hermione no creía que pudiera pasar mi examen de conducir muggle ¿verdad? Pensó que había confundido al examinador.

-No, no es cierto. Tenía fe absoluta en tí -replicó divertida Hermione, mientras fingía rodar los ojos moviendo la cabeza.

Entonces fue cuando lo vió. Y dejó de prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían Ron con Harry y el resto.

Ahí estaba Draco, mirándola. Estaba allí de pie, junto con Astoria Greengrass y su hijo, el pequeño Scorpius. Con un abrigo negro abotonado hasta la garganta, su pelo estaba peinado hacía atrás de tal forma que enfatizaba la barbilla puntiaguda. Scorpius se parecía muchísimo a él, tanto que Hermione pensó que pasaba perfectamente por el Draco que conoció en primero. Volvió a escuchar a los presentes cuando captó que señalaban a Draco de manera disimulada.

-Mira quién está ahí.

El rubio continuó mirándola y le dió una cabezada cortés a modo de saludo. Después se alejó de su hijo y esposa.

Entonces Hermione comprendió que quería que ella fuera hasta él.

Cuando apareció James y empezaron a hablar de Teddy, se escabulló discretamente. Caminó entre el gentío y tardó menos de un minuto en llegar hasta él.

-Draco.

Él se giró y la observó durante un instante a los ojos. Hermione percibió algo, aquel sentimiento tan fuerte seguía ahí.

Estaba mirándola con amor. Y estaba segura de estar mirándolo de la misma manera.

-Hermione... -masculló apretando su mano.

La castaña sintió que iba a desvanecerse y como le temblaban las piernas, como si fuera otra vez aquella joven de diecinueve años enamorada.

-Merlín -le temblaba también la voz.

Sin esperárselo, Draco la envolvió en sus brazos y la estrechó hacía si mismo, aspirando su perfume.

-Te he echado tanto de menos -le susurró al oído.

Se mantuvieron así unos diez segundos más. Cuando se separaron, simplemente se dedicaron mutuamente una sonrisa sincera.

-Scorpius es exactamente igual a ti -le dijo en un murmuro.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de Rose contigo, a excepción de ese pelo rojo zanahoria.

Rieron levemente. Llegaba el momento en el que ambos tenían que ir a despedirse de sus hijos.

-¿Te parecería bien si te espero en la salida y vamos a tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Me encantaría. Y creo que a Ron no le molestaría.

-Te veo después, Hermione.

Después cada uno se fue por su lado, pero ella alcanzó a escuchar como salían otras palabras de la boca del rubio: Tal vez no hacía falta otra vida, Granger.

Y Hermione, sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en años. Fue feliz a despedirse de su pequeña Rosie, deseando ya tomarse aquella cerveza con el rubio.

-Llévame otra vez al principio. -le dijo en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la estación.

 _Fin_.


	8. Extra

**El día que el corazón de Draco Malfoy volvió a latir.**

¿Qué había sido de Draco Malfoy desde aquel horrible día en los pasillos de Hogwarts? Simplemente, el sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir como lo había hecho con Hermione Granger en su vida.

Realmente. Al principio los dolores en el pecho al recordarla lo asustaban. Después, intentó dejar de pensar en el suave aroma a vainilla de la joven, de sus rizos alocados y sus actitudes de una completa leona. Con eso solo conseguía pensar más en Hermione. Así que finalmente se resignó a vivir eternamente enamorado de alguien que no podía estar con él.

Disfrutó los últimos días podiendo observarla en el Gran Comedor o en la biblioteca. Pidió cambio de clases para coincidir en todas con ellas.

Miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin como poco a poco ella, dejaba de estar tan triste. Como se perdonaba con Seamus Finnigan y como un día, el pelirrojo, Ronald Weasley, venía y le pedía matrimonio.

"No tiene porque ser ahora, Hermione. Puede ser cuando tu quieras, te esperaré todo lo que haga falta. Solo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo" le había dicho Weasel.

Ella solo lo abrazó y lloró, salieron juntos de allí, sin respuesta todavía. Al día siguiente se extendió como la pólvora de que la respuesta había sido sí.

Al salir de Hogwarts, decidió comprometerse con Astoria Greengrass. No se amaban, pero eran amigos desde pequeños y no tendrían una mala convivencia.

Decidieron tener un hijo y esa fue una de las pocas veces que tocó a Astoria de esa manera.

Se enteró de que tanto Potter y la pequeña Weasley, como Hermione y Weasel, tenían hijos de la misma edad que el pequeño Scorpius.

Así que sí, desde que se enteró de aquello pasó años preparándose para el momento: volvería a ver a Hermione.

¿Cómo la habría tratado la vida? Llevaba años sin verla.

La noche anterior a la partida de Scorpius hacía Hogwarts, Draco permanecía en la biblioteca de la mansión que había adquirido con Astoria.

Scorpius, casi una viva copia de su padre con once años, se le acercó.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Scorp? - el rubio más mayor, que había estado sentado en una butaca, tomando algún licor viejo y observando la chimenea, dejó el vaso de lado y miró a su hijo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es un alma gemela? -inquirió el pequeño con inocencia.

Tal vez el niño era igual a Draco físicamente, pero éste siempre admitiría con orgullo que tenía el carácter de su madre. Comprensivo, maduro para su edad, amable y cariñoso. Nada a lo que había sido su padre: cruel, mordaz y altanero.

La pregunta dejó sin tragar un momento a Draco, que con agudeza detectó que su hijo sostenía un libro en la mano. Le encantaba leer.

\- Verás... -comenzó el padre. A su mente vino instantáneamente la imagen de Hermione -. Es como un mejor amigo, pero algo mayor.

 _«-En primero también me molestabas -le dijo lentamente._ _-Se supone que los chicos molestamos a las chicas que nos gustan para llamar su atención._ _Otra vez se hizo el silencio entre ellos, aunque no tan incómodo como el anterior. Cada vez estos eran más cortos._ _-Me parecías guapo -admitió la castaña. »_

\- Es esa persona que hace tu vida mejor - prosiguió -. Pero no por ella en sí (aunque su sola presencia te haga sentir mejor), si no porque esa persona te hace querer mejorar como persona.

 _« Estaba sudoroso, sangrando y con la mandíbula apretada a más no poder._ _Una castaña lo encontró así, tirándose del pelo y respirando aceleradamente._ _-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó sentándose a su lado. Intentó tomar una mano de Malfoy para inspeccionarla, pero no la dejó._ _-Como si te importara -farfulló al tiempo que su sangre manchaba su pantalón._ _-Me importa, Draco. »_

\- Es alguien que te inspira a cambiar, a ser la mejor versión de ti mismo, porque te motiva, te pone a prueba y lleva al límite todos tus sentidos... - envolvió su mano entorno al vaso de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, una voz femenina se hizo presente.

\- Scorpius deberías estar durmiendo, mañana será un día largo -dijo al tiempo que conducía a su pequeño hacia el pasillo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la muchacha, regresó.

\- Apuesto lo que quieras a que no pensabas precisamente en mí mientras decías eso - bromeó.

Draco solo dejó escapar un sonido de afirmación. Ambos sabían que estaban hablando de Hermione Granger.

 **\- ¿Después de todo este tiempo...? -preguntó la joven de cabellos negros sentándose en la butaca continúa a la de su 'esposo'.**

 **\- Siempre -replicó dando un trago a su bebida -. Tal vez en otra vida, pero siempre.**

 **0o0o0**

Allí estaban. La familia Malfoy.

El pequeño Scorpius llevaba un carro con su baúl y _Xie_ , su lechuza.

\- Debes escribirme al menos una vez por semana, Scorp. Ponme al corriente de todo, ¡y si en vacaciones de invierno quieres invitar a alguien a casa, hazlo! -le decía Astoria a su hijo que asentía.

Draco cogió insconcientemente la mano de Astoria, y la apretó buscando apoyo. Respiró ondo.

\- Hermione... - no pudo evitar decir cuando la vió.

Rose Weasley era su madre pero con cabellos pelirrojos.

Ella lo miró. Y él la miró. Y sucedió.

Sucedió aquello que pasa cuando no ves a alguien por más tiempo del que te gustaría, esa euforia que te recorre. Draco le da una cabezeada a modo de saludo y se aleja de Astoria y Scorpius, esperando encontrarse, con ella.

 **0o0o0**

Allí estaban, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Ex mortífago y heroína de guerra.

Caminando, juntos. Por el Callejón Diagon. Y dirigiéndose al Caldero Chorreante.

Era algo un poco difícil de digerir. Y cuando aquello se supiera a mayor escala, sería escándalo en las revistas de prensa rosa del mundo mágico.

Iban en silencio, meditando que decirse.

Cuando ya se habían sentado, tenían sus bebidas delante y el camarero se hubo retirado, Draco habló, soltando sus palabras sin tapujos.

\- Por Merlín, Hermione, te he echado tantísimo de menos... Me sentí y siento la más grandisima mierda que existe. No sé cómo pude dejarte escapar, yo...

\- Oh vamos, Draco, no finjas que no te das cuenta que yo también te añoro. Creo que no hubo un día en el que no pensara en tí. - Sin rodeos, sin importar que hubiera varias personas allí, sin importar los pasados, sin importar sus matrimonios, Hermione se abalanzó sobre la mesa y beso a Draco atrayendolo por el cuello. El rubio respondió, comprobando gustosamente que seguía siendo la misma castaña de siempre.

Podría decirse que ese fue el día en el que el corazón de Draco Malfoy volvió a latir.

 **0o0o0**

 _Porque eran solo ellos dos, jóvenes y hermosos, viejos y cansados, tristes, felices, con sus pasados, con sus historias._

 _Pero seguían siendo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

 _Seguían siendo almas gemelas._

 _Porque era para siempre. Tal vez separados, o juntos. Tal vez en otra vida, pero siempre._

 **0o0o0**


End file.
